particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakinia Republican Party
The Jakania Republican Party was formed in January 2195 by Roger Ledbetter and political followers. It is a moderate right-wing party with some liberal advisers. In 2401, Roger Norville organized the Second Jakania Republican Party. Recently under leadership of Peter Wallack, the JRP was revived in the early 2470's under the banner of the New Jakania Republican Party. The party has a long standing base in United Jakania. The reputation of the JRP's political affairs with Jakinia has impacted it in both its foreign and domestic agenda. The headquarters of the Jakania Republican Party is in Wakanda, Nilaka. History The First Jakania Republican Party The Jakania Republican Party was formed in January 2195. Roger Ledbetter (2175-2260) and some follows formed the first moderate right-wing party in Jakinia. The party fought for greater involvement in global affairs and a crackdown on indecent civil liberties. On domestic affairs, the early Republican party favored a free economy with concrete rights to workers. They want improvements in the nation's infrastructure in health, transportation, civil liberties. Between 2195 to 2200, the Jakania Republican Party pursued their major liberal policies of the environment, health care, and economy. They pushed for curtailing several civil liberties due to being viewed as morally wrong. Small government was one of the key issues during the entire period of republican party's existence. In 2200, Roger Ledbetter was elected as President of United Jakania. It started a long period of the party's dominance in Jakinian politics til 2260. The party had its peak influence in 2240 when the party gain 130 seats, 52% of the total seats, in the National Assembly (See Election of 2240). It swept all the provinces that election and Roger Ledbetter was elected for the sixth term off the first round of election 50.33%, or 26,158,136 votes. Roger Ledbetter was elected President for eight consecutive four-year terms between 2220 to 2248. Important bills during the First Jakania Republican Party's existence were the Majatran Continent Treaty Organization (MCTO), passed in 2240, and the Interstate Highways Act of 2247. The party played a increasing minor role in government during the 2250's. One of the greatest blows to the party was the withdrawal from the MCTO by the Jakanian National Assembly in 2254. The withdrawal was spearheaded by the Jakania Reform Party and many in the party called it a betrayal by our allies who once backed the treaty. The party's existence nearly collapsed in 2260 after the sudden death of Roger Ledbetter, several former key ministers, and founders. George Fullerton, Foreign Minster The Dark Century (2260-2360) *Note: This section is undergoing further research by the JRP. Jill Hervert, Party Archivist* Not much is known about the Jakania's Republican Party's local existance between 2260 to 2380. The party was thrown into chaos as major party followers backed out or died. What we know from a few sources that the party participated in local elections of county, state, and city government til the 2310's. During the Deltarian Annexation of 2321, the local Republican parties simply vanished. Party members quickly took the Jakanian independence cause soon after 2321. The Jakania Republican Party had a resistance army against the Deltarian occupation between 2321 to 2352. The Republican party resistance forces did participate in the 2252 revolution. The party quickly disappeared again due to their secular views and were targeted by the Islamic Nationalistic Front. After the collapse of the INF in 2355, the party disbanded their revolutionaries and returned to local politics. With the re-acceptance into the MCTO in 2378 by the Secularist Libertarian Party, the party was regaining strength. This wasn't enough though, the party was still without a strong leader with a vision. The Second Jakania Republican Party In 2379, Roger Norville (2349 - 2431) joined the Jakania Republican Party. He took an active role in the party by participating in mayoral elections in a small town in the province of Nilaka. He moved to the city of Nilaka and became mayor of the city in 2390 and remained at the post til 2396. Roger Norville was elected as party chairman in 2400 and quickly formed a coalition of major businesses and several ring-wing interest groups. He announced in April 2401 that the JRP was returning to the federal political scene after a 200 year absence. Norville adopted some the old policies of the Jakania Republican Party like small government, pro-military, and better national infrastructure. He also made changes in the civil rights, welfare, economics, health, and justice. As of 2412, the JRP is the second largest party in United Jakinia. In November 2403, the JRP gained 16 seats in the Supreme Assembly. Roger Norville urged the newly elected legislative members to quickly form a party stance on a national level. With the People's Populist Party as the majority party, many bills proposed by the JRP failed. Much opposition from the Social Responsibility Party had failed many JRP bills. JRP legislative members did find occasional support by the Secularist Libertarian Party but opposed sometimes. Generally, the JRP has found some level of support by all members in certain bills. In the last election in November 2412, the JRP got 17,781,497 votes which increased JRP seats from 27 to 57. In July 2413, the United Jakinia's computer system was breached by a hacker and a virus shut down the nation's internet service for several weeks. It affected the nation's legislative process and economy. It is known in JRP circle as the July 2413 Internet Shutdown. The JRP gained its greatest strength in the Election of 2215 by gaining 64 seats. The party pushed for greater reforms in the economy, health care, and national infrastructure. As Roger Norville aged, the JRP's involvement in the Supreme Council declined. This resulted in anger by many high-ranking members and in 2425, the party sudden broke up. Later attempts by Roger Norville to regrouped the party failed and died in 2431. This ended the Second Jakania Republican Party era. The New Jakania Republican Party After the collapse of the Second Jakania Republican Party, many of the old guards of the party returned to focus on local politics but were always hopeful of a person who would lead the party once again in the forefront of national politics. Then in 2465, a man was found, he was Peter Wallack (2435 - ). He took up the challenge to reform the JRP and succeed under the new banner of the New Jakinia Republican Party in 2471. Quickly, Peter Wallack set out to establish the political positions of the NJRP. As the election of December 2474 approached, many believed the NJRP would have a solid seat number of 20-35. As the results of election night came in, the NJRP leadership quickly realized that they may have a landslide election on their hands. The NJRP gained 87 seats, 31.07% or 33,153,200 votes. Another surprising turn of events was the tight race for Supreme Governor in which Peter Wallack easily got into the second round and eventually won. The current agenda for the NJRP is the formation of a new cabinet and a continuation for growing support of the MCTO and other domestic issues. Party Stance The Jakania Republican Party is known for its right-wing policies but some liberal policies prevail on certain issues. The views shared by the party are established through a majority. These views may not express all the views that some of our members have. Administration We believe in a separation of powers, with the Head of State a separate branch from the Head of Government. All active parties should be able to select cabinets to prevent an abuse of power. Mayors should be elected by the local city. Election laws that Jakania currently has is acceptable for most of the party. Government We think that the government should be as small as possible, both on a federal and local levels. Eliminating most federal oversight is one of our goals while in the Supreme Assembly. If it is possible, government shouldn't exist at all. Government, we believe is a necessary evil. Change is mostly slow but we see that in a good way. Laws passed in the Supreme Assembly proves that laws can be changed on a whim. Health Private health care is the only way to provide quality health care. Although we are pro-private, we find acceptable that low-income citizens will be provided with government aid. Most policies in health care pursued by the JRP is mostly liberal leaning. Economics Jakania's economy should be free of most government regulations. With the voters being pro-non regulation, we agree with them. An unregulated economy is better for the people so that commerce can grow and Jakania's citizens prosper. With the economy freed up, the results have been positive. Although unemployment is still a concern in some areas, we believe that current efforts to stem it will succeed. Military We believe in a strong military. Use of nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons may be necessary if the nation comes under attack. With a currently hostile neighbor to the north of United Jakania, we have developed ties with other nations nearby under the MCTO. The Majatran Continent Treaty Organization was drafted by our foreign minister back in 2220. It has opened doors on a continental level to collaborate with other neighboring countries. Foreign Affairs The JRP actively seeks to expand United Jakania's international relations throughout Terra. We seek to have easy ways to establish new foreign embassies here in Jakania. We pursue easier border passings but with tougher legislation against illegal immigration and other illegal actives. Our party pursues and promotes all worthy free trade agreements and pro-free trade legislation. We believe in diplomatic solutions to international problems, but after all aveunes are exhausted, using the military is a strong possiblity. Use of defensive alliances like the MCTO, is a cornerstone to NJRP foreign policy. Under the leadership of Dr. George Falco, Jakania's Foreign Ministry has seen a growth on the international stage. Recently, the Beiteynu / Pontesi war was solved when Dr. Falco staged a peace conference. Recently, Deltaria has been stirring and is preceived as a threat to Jakanian national security. National Infrastructure The JRP encourages and promotes a strong national infrastructure. We pursue a privatization agenda on the post office and other areas of infrastructure. Back in 2247, we passed the Interstate Highways Act of 2247 to give Jakania a better highway system. In mass transit, we would provide funding for construction of new mass transit systems. We would encourage development of maglev trains, light rail, and inter-city subways. Our energy policy is for privatization but we don't support government grants, funds, or loans to private energy companies. We encourage private investment for research and development of the growing renewable and nuclear energy sector. Civil Rights We promote a left-wing agenda for civil rights. We believe that the government has no right to interfere with people's rights but if a certain right seems to free to the people, we would support any local legislation against or for it. A foundation of our party is based on a common law, don't encroach on other peoples or property. It is up to the people to decide what rights they want to have or not to. Religion Due to the majority of Jakanians being secular, we support their position. However, the party believes in freedom of religion and so that the minority has that right to gather in an assembly and worship whatever god they might serve. Party Relations The Jakania Republican Party's relations with other current active parties of United Jakania. The grades are based on voting records with the various parties. The results may be biased or fact depending on perspective. *Scores are not kept up to date on a regular basis. Party Leaders *Roger Ledbetter (2175-2260) *Roger Norville (2349 - 2431) *Peter Wallack (2435 - ) *George Fullerton (2190-2265) *Roger Solven (2410- ) *George Falco (2423- ) Achievements *Passport Information Act *Democratic Enhancement Act *Foreign Policy Reform Bill *Endangered Species Act *Education Reform Act *Renewable Energy Endorsement Act *JRP Cabinet Proposal of Dec. 2118 *Government Handling Reform Act *Foreign Policy Act *Ratification of the Majatran Common Market Agreement (MCMA) *International Market/Aid Act *Civil Rights Act of 2245 *School Discision's Bill *Majatran Continent Treaty Organization (MCTO)of 2240 *Interstate Highways Act of 2247 *Privatization of Post Offices Act *Majatran Continent Treaty Organization (MCTO) of 2278 Party Organizations Category:Political parties in Jakania